Eligiendo un doloroso sendero
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Hitler y sus acciones no solo afectan a la gente sin magia. Al menos eso piensa Brunhild, que se preocupa por su familia. Nunca creyó que le iría tan mal como para decidirse por un camino sombrío. Y sin embargo, así fue. [Colección "La Copa de la Casa, edición 2015-2016]
_**Derechos:**_ _La trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es._

 _El presente texto participa en el Mini Reto de mayo de "La Copa de la Casa 2015–2016", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Guerra sorteada:**_ _Segunda Guerra Mundial._

* * *

 **Eligiendo un doloroso sendero.**

Brunhild sabía, por las cartas de sus padres, que el ambiente era muy tenso en la Alemania muggle.

Estando en Hogwarts, eso no le afectaba más que las escabrosas noticias sobre Grindelwald murmuradas en la sala común de Hufflepuff; sin embargo, su familia sí se preocupaba. Se hablaba mucho de las promesas de Hitler, de lo que pensaba hacer con la gente que consideraba "impura"… Sinceramente Brunhild no quería imaginar lo que sucedería si llegaba semejante hombre al poder.

Por desgracia, su deseo no se hizo realidad: Hitler ganó las elecciones. De eso a que se aplicaran sus crueles políticas, no pasó demasiado tiempo.

—Vengan conmigo —suplicó Brunhild, angustiada, el verano antes de su séptimo año —Ustedes, Fritz, Günter, Lottie… A Inglaterra. Las cosas van a ponerse feas para nosotros, por la abuela Esther y el abuelo Emaus. ¡No voy a poder protegerlos!

—Esperaremos a que te gradúes —prometió finalmente la señora von Betterburg, ante la insistencia de su hija—. No falta mucho, ¿verdad? Entonces podremos vivir todos juntos.

Brunhild aceptó a regañadientes. Volvió a las aulas, rodeándose de compañeros que tenían otras cosas de qué preocuparse, segura de que su vida entera se estaba oscureciendo.

Poco antes de acabar el curso, supo de una retirada masiva de gente de su barrio. Gente judía. No pudo lograr que le dieran permiso de irse hasta acabar los exámenes, pero entonces fue demasiado tarde.

Hombres y mujeres que recordaba con afecto, sus gentiles padres y sus sonrientes hermanos… Todos, a excepción de la pequeña Lieselotte, fueron llevados a un campo de concentración, después de lo cual nadie volvió a saber de ellos.

Brunhild recuperó a Lottie y luego regresó a Gran Bretaña. Buscaría una nueva vivienda en algún sitio mágico de Londres, ya que quedarse en su país habría sido un riesgo enorme.

No pensaba con mucha claridad en esos momentos. Quería desaparecer a toda esa gente ruin, con tal de que no hiciera más daño. Nunca había querido causar dolor a quienes no fueron privilegiados con el don de la magia, por respeto a su familia, pero ahora que ella y Lieselotte se habían quedado solas...

¿Qué más daba corromperse al servicio de Grindelwald, si con eso lograba pararle los pies a personas como Hitler?

A la larga, Brunhild aprendería a la mala lo equivocada que estaba.

–&–

 _Los saludo de nuevo desde una participación de la Copa, que no es muy alegre que digamos, pero eso es por andar escribiendo sobre guerras._

 _En esta ocasión, me han sorteado uno de los conflictos bélicos más crueles en la Historia, al menos en mi humilde opinión. Ya que lo permiten las normas del mini reto, mi protagonista es un OC de origen alemán cuando Hitler ascendió al poder, una bruja de familia muggle y que además, es descendiente de judíos (al menos eso quise dar a entender). Brunhild von Bettenburg (aparece en el drabble "Compasivo sin pretenderlo"; de hecho, la recordé precisamente porque me tocó esta guerra) sufre directamente por las políticas nazis, lo cual hace que se una a Grindelwald, que en esos años causaba terror en la Europa mágica. Y sí, tal vez no debería mezclar la Guerra de Magos Global (el conflicto de Grindelwald) con la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero debido a las líneas temporales y la trama, me fue imposible no hacerlo. Más si se ve que, debido a acontecimientos de una de las guerras, Brunhild participa en la otra, aunque sea en el bando equivocado._

 _Cuídense mucho y deséenme suerte en el mini reto._


End file.
